CEREBONIC
by keyop
Summary: G-Force, as you all know, have fantastic abilities beyond those of other humans. [AU-ish.] [Also on AO3]
1. NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

This is something I have been working on and conceptualizing since I was 14 years old or so (I'm 17 now).

A few names and nationalities that I thought fitted were taken from various other fanfictions which I'll source whenever I find them again.

This fic gets pretty messed up at times, so a warning for that.

Please leave your opinions if you can! I love feedback.

This is my personal take on Battle of the Planets. I've incorporated several themes I experience in my life, so everything here is researched or written through experience. I'm also trying to integrate aspects of every dub/variation of Gatchaman, including comic books and Gatchaman II/Fighter and it's versions.

All art seen was done myself unless otherwise stated.

I've taken several liberties with the designs, backstories and personalities of everyone to attempt to flesh them out more. There's reason behind everything. (Eg. The reason I've drawn the team with shorter hair is because I imagine Anderson makes them get haircuts occasionally.)

Finally, considering the obscurity of BOTP, I'm catering this fic to be accessible for both fans and non-fans.

Thank you. Enjoy!


	2. INTRODUCTIONS

Below is introductary profiles for each member of G-Force. (version of this with pictures is on AO3)

* * *

 **Markus "Mark" Cronus.**

23 years old. Commander of G-Force. **"The Eagle."**

He is gay and in a closeted relationship with Jason.

Originally from the IFPP planet Riga's Russian District, with two mostly full blooded Rigan parents, he was at a young age passed into the care of the director of the ISO Subdivsion of the IFPP, Chief Theodore "Teddy" Anderson.

Mark trained until age 14 at the IFPP high speed flight school in California before moving to the Denver Labs with the rest of the team temporarily, and finally making a final move to the ISO Headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia.

In his spare time, Mark is a test pilot.

* * *

 **Jason Joe Verdone.**

Formerly known as **Dylan**. Real name is classified. 22 years old (and three quarters).

Second in command and Paramedic. **"The Condor."**

Jason is gay and in a closeted relationship with Mark.

Not much is known about Jason. He claims to be from a family in rural Indiana that bred dogs- greyhounds - which he grew up with.

Jason was brought in to the Denver Labs at age 7 and lived there until he was 15 and made the move with everyone else to ISO Headquarters.

In his spare time, Jason is a professional racecar driver.

* * *

 **Julie Karhu-Anderson**

Also known as **"Princess"** , " **Prin"** and **"Jules"**. 24 years old.

Explosives & electronics expert and navigational officer. **"The Swan."**

Of Finnish descent, she grew up in a Children's Home after her Mother died before being adopted by Chief Anderson as his legal daughter.

She was brought in to the Denver Labs at age 6 and lived there until she was 16, afterwards moving with everyone else to ISO Headquarters.

In her spare time, Julie runs a café/dance club (Snack J) with her friend Jill, and studies alien culture; specifically Spectran.

* * *

 **David Anderson-Karhu**

More commonly known as **"Keyop".** 16 years old.

Reconnaissance & Communications officer. **"The Swallow".**

David was cloned in a lab and is the ISO's first successful attempt at creating life. His brain functions are enabled mostly by his cerebonic implant, and as a result he has several developmental issues and semi-severe Tourette's Syndrome.

He is the legal brother of Julie and has been under her care since infancy, but as far as the IFPP is concerned, he's property of the ISO.

David grew up at Denver, and moved to HQ, like everyone else.

In his spare time, Keyop washes dishes and serves drinks at Snack J, but other than that is a general layabout with more than a few unsavory habits and hobbies.

* * *

 **Randall Harper**

Usually known as **"Tiny".** 20 years old. Transgender man.

Pilot of the Phoenix, secondary communications officer and heavy machinery operator. Self proclaimed "PR Guy". **"The Owl".**

Tiny grew up in Darwin, NT, Australia, his family runs a fishing pier. He is of Aboriginal Australian descent (specifically the Larrakia people) on his Mother's side. He has a little brother at home, and tends to spend as much time with his family as possible, making him more cut off from the family dynamic of the rest of the team.

He was picked up by the ISO after running away from his abusive father, and works as the Phoenix's pilot as a professional job, which he has done since age 15 after the previous assigned pilot, Donald Wade, disappeared and defected.

Tiny has been operating heavy machinery his whole life and got his Cargo/Oversized spaceship license through the ISO at 14 years old.

In his spare time, Tiny helps with his family's fishing business and is an avid Aboriginal Rights Activist.

* * *

 **OTHER IMPORTANT CHARACTERS:**

 **Dr. Theodore "Teddy" Anderson.**

He is the head of the ISO and of G-Force.

 **Colonel. "Viktor" Cronus.**

Mark's Father and the head of the Rigan Fighter Jet Squadron, otherwise known as Red Impulse.

 **Mikey Maddox**

He is David's friend. Not much is known about him, but apparently he's a Wade.

 **Donald Wade**

A former member of G-Force and the cause of all their nightmares. A genius in chemistry and stepson of the head of the ISO. He defected to Spectra after several run ins with the law on the promise of diplomatic immunity.

 **Berg Katse "Zoltar".**

He is the leader/ambassador of planet Spectra's army forces.

 **Agent S-9, or Mala LaTroz.**

She is a Spectran special agent and diplomat. She is apparently Zoltar's twin sister.

 **The Great Spirit**

The Great Spirit is a mysterious computer that Katse answers to, and that the people of Spectra seem to worship.


	3. BEGINNINGS PREVIEW

_**On November 3rd, 1957, the Russian Space Dog Laika was launched into space and consequently was picked up by a patrol crew from the planet Riga en route from Persus, on the opposite side of the sun.**_

 **The Rigans returned the dog to Russia, and officially, _they had won the space race._**

 **The people of Riga introduced the people of Earth to the other populated planets, and soon intergalactic trade ensued. By 1972, Earth was as up to date with technology as any other planet, and held it's own seat in the newly established Intergalactic Federation of Peaceful Planets, or IFPP.**

 **The people of the planet Spectra were the largest and richest when it came to trade, their planet being the top exporters of the precious resource Triynyx, a completely ductile and extremely lightweight metal, which is found only on three planets in the entire galaxy. This eventually caused the planet of Spectra to come into environmental strife.**

 **In 1995, seeing the outcome of Spectra, the Earth division of the IFPP created an offset known as the International Science Organisation, or ISO, originally intended for environmental research, it soon grew and became the official place for all of Earth's scientific, medical, and mechanical research.**

 **In the year 2010, Spectra began military invasion of various dwarf planets in a desperate bid to save their people; too proud to ask for help. In 2015, after an attempt to take over the planet Tyrptor, it became all out intergalactic war.**

 **By 2016, Earth was now their main target.**

 **In 2020, 26 year old Dr. Theodore Anderson, a Persus man born on Earth, was assigned as Chief of the ISO's Mechanical section. In 2021 he became all-around head of the ISO and holds its seat in IFPP meetings.**

 **In 2022, he set out to begin the project to end the Spectran Resource War; G-Force.**

* * *

 **IT IS THE YEAR 2041 .**

 **FRIDAY , SEPTEMBER 20TH . 12:42 AM .**

"And it's another WILD NIGHT at **SNACK J** ," Music blared over the speakers, unnecessarily loudly at that, drowning out Jason's sarcastic tirade. "You know, you don't really need to be playing this shit, there isn't even anybody in here, hell, you don't even really need to be at that bar." He flipped the page of his newspaper.

"Hey, I'm just having fun. Why waste the sound system?" She would remark, looking to her left to spy on her younger brother fiddling with the lock on the liquor cabinet. "Where's Mark?"

"Eh, I dunno. Probably moping in his shack or something."

"Ah. So, you stickin' with me until closing time, orr..?"

" _Pfft_ , Fuck no. I'll be outta here in the next fifteen minutes. I was only even here to pick up my laundry anyways."

"I should've figured." Julie sighed, turning her back to put something in the sink, and by the time she was facing the other way again Jason was gone.

"Well, I'm off to bed, see ya Davey-"

"So NOW you're talking to me?"

"- Blame yourself for dumpster diving, I'm not talking to you when you smell like that. Dinner's in the fridge."

* * *

The night would toil on, and David would sit on a stool alone until around 2:00am, when he decided to turn on the television. Maybe there was something good on Adult Swim. He would give up and go on up to bed, but just as he was about to pull the covers over himself his Wrist Activator would sound with an automated voice message.

" ANT RETUN ING, 2:00pm next Thursday. Don't Forget."

God, he must've set the date wrong for that to go off. He pulled the covers over, and closed his eyes. Sleep didn't come.

He'd get up and totter over to his sister's room, knock on her door, wake her up, get in her bed, try sleep there. Sleep didn't come.

He'd get up and walk to the small kitchenette in their apartment. Was dinner in this fridge? Or the downstairs fridge? He opened the fridge. It was this one. He ate his dinner.

He'd walk to the bathroom, look in the mirror, and wonder at his height. Why was he only 5'7? Oh well. Where was his facial hair? 16 without even a mustache? Oh well. That's what he gets for being artificial. Shower time.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another side of Atlanta, at a little shack on an airfield, Mark would sit up by lamplight at his desk and flip through paperwork. Sign this, sign that, sign this, sign that. _Markus Cronus. Markus Cronus. Markus Cronus. Markus Cronus. X. X. X. X. Markus Cronus. Markus Cronus. Markus Cronus. Markus Cronus. X. X. X. X._ Yes, I am Rigan. Yes I am biologically an alien. Yes I identify with this. _Markus Cronus. Markus Cronus. Markus Cronus. Markus Cronus._

To the right and just behind of him, on his rather uncomfortable bed, would be Jason quiet and sleeping, getting a fair amount of drool over the corner of the blanket that'd made its way into his mouth. Mark smiled, how he wished he could be sleeping right now, but no. Markus Cronus. Markus Cronus. Markus Cronus.

Time passed, and by 2:30am he had a reason to stop and sleep. Mission tomorrow, debriefing at 11am, leaving at 12:30pm. Something about an avalanche. Who knows. He went to bed.

* * *

 **SATURDAY , SEPTEMBER 21ST. 11:00 AM .**

"There's an emergency mission. I'm sure you're all aware of the ISO encampment in the Himalayas studying the recent reports of acidic snow?"

The group nodded. "Yes, Chief."

"Good. There's been a landslide- avalanche. Whatever you want to call it. It's going to be your job to rescue the workers there, and if not able, at least rescue whatever data they uncovered. But most importantly, you must uncover and bring back whatever they recorded onto their black box. We have suspicions about this 'landslide'."

The group nodded. "Yes, Chief."

"You'll be heading out at 12:30. Transmute, and get warm."

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
